FourThirty
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: What would you do if you won a date with a WWE superstar? [Paul Levesque Triple H & OC]
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**D'Alessandra Cage walked out of the college library as she was stuffing her medical anatomy book into her backpack and slipped her shade on and proceeded to walk out to her Bright Red Toyota RAV4...As she climbed in, she realized she still had 4 more days left until the weekend...  
  
**

**  
Oooo which meant it was Monday...She looked at her watch it was only 5...DAMN...4 hours until Monday Night Raw...WWE wrestling...some thing she never missed with her 2 room mates.  
  
**

**  
Wrestling was her only guilty pleasure, practically the only time she watched TV was on Monday nights. On the way home, she stopped at the hospital to pick up her weekend internship. Stopping to talk to a few nurses and co-workers...Then she went onto the 3 bedroom house, she called home.  
  
**

**  
I walked up the stairs instantly met by Micah, the only male living with 2 women in a house. He was sitting in the porch swing with his feet dangling over the side reading a book with his girlfriend. Micah said, "What are you doing home so early Sandra?" I whipped my head around and said, "Professor Landon cancelled his class for the day...something about being constipated."   
  
**

**  
Micah and his girlfriend Nonie cracked up laughing...Micah said, "Don't forget about wrestling tonight." I said, "Forget? Are you insane...The only wrestler worth watching is making his come back after his torn quad surgery...How could I miss the Game's return?"  
  
**

**  
Micah said, "You'll never change ya know that...you've liked Paul Levesque since he started in WCW...and then followed his career into WWE." I said, "Who wouldn't follow that hottie around?" Nonie said, "I heard he was dating Stephanie McMahon..." I said, "Yea...well as long as they are happy...who cares."  
  
**

**  
I walked inside and sat at the kitchen table after cleaning it off and worked on my homework until Jennifer got home and handed over the Chinese take out she'd brought home for dinner...as the four of us sat down to eat, Jen said, "So what exciting things have you dorks done today?"  
  
**

**  
I looked up from my Pork friends rice and said, "Exciting things happen in Madison, New Hampshire...DAMN...and no one told me...was there some kind of Memo sent out?" That threw the 3 other table occupants into fits of laughter...I said, "What...I was just asking a simple question."  
  
**

**  
We finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen and I finished up my home work.  
  
**

**  
When 8:55p.m rolled around...We started moving the big plush chairs around out 50 inch big screen T.V. We crowded into the living room and watched the entire 2 hours to Raw...When finally 'Time To Play The Game' Rang through the speakers of the TV...  
  
**

**  
I jumped up on my knees and watched as Triple H walked out in jeans so tight you could tell what religion he was, a Triple H t-shirt so tight you could've sworn the circulation was being cut off, his night dirty blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail, his go-tee and mustache trimmed up nicely...and his black leather and Jean Triple H jacket on...he bounced around the ring and lit up the crowd and it was so great to see him there again.  
  
**

**  
He looked like he was really in his element. He'd been gone for months out with a quad tear in his upper thigh...surgery and tons of physical therapy later he was finally back where he looked to be at home most...in the middle of the ring.  
  
**

**  
As Raw went off the air I headed upstairs with visions of Paul Levesque...better know as Triple H sliding through my dreams.  
  
**

**  
Nonie and Micah watched as the credits for Raw were shown at the bottom of the screen, and suddenly a contest flashed across the screen of the TV a chance meeting of a lifetime for some luck Triple H fan to meet Triple H in person, have him take you on a real date and then escort him to WrestleMania...it was 2 months away...  
  
**

**Micah had a plan brewing in the back of his mind. As he jumped online and signed Sandra up for the contest...Nonie smiling over his shoulder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**- -2 Months Later- -   
  
Sandra sat behind the nurses station desk at Madison General Hospital in the ER department filling out paper work for the night shift...She'd be there since 8 pm the night before...it was nearly 8 am...Lord she'd have to remember being an inter was a close goal to graduating with honors as a doctor in emergency medicine.  
  
**

**  
She checked her watch, no school today, but it was Monday, so naturally wrestling was going to be on later that night...she'd go home and lay down for 5 hours, get up do her running around and then make it back home in time for wrestling to start.  
  
**

**  
Sandra finished up her paper work from her night shift, clocked out and took off home...every one was already gone for school by the time she walked through the door...her stubbed her toe on Micah's rollerblades...she'd remember later to use his head as a dart board. She threw her body into the bed in the dark bed room and was sound asleep in seconds.  
  
**

**  
About 6 hours later, Sandra emerged from her sound sleep…and staggered into the bathroom and took a nice cool shower to help wake her up…afterwards she got dressed and ran out to do her errands, grocery shopping for the week, paying part of a loan for school, picking up her pay check from the dinner she worked at during the week nights…then came back and cooked spaghetti for every one for dinner…  
  
**

**  
After dinner Nonie and Jen cleaned up the kitchen as Micah walked down and got the mail from the box…  
  
**

**  
I was sitting in the living room already for Monday Night Raw to start, when Micah came crashing through the front door screaming bloody murder about something…he tripped over his big size 12 boats and nearly broke his own damn neck. I said, "WHOA! Micah where's the fire?"   
  
**

**  
Micah ran over and tripped again…I swear by the end of this excited conversation he's gonna need to go to the emergency room for some kind of brain damage.  
  
**

**  
Micah finally made it to the couch without injury and handed me an envelope that said WWE Corporation on the front of it…I looked at Micah like he had 6 heads and said, "What's this?" Micah said, "Promise you won't be mad at me and Nonie." **

**I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay I won't be mad…explain." **

**  
  
Micah said, "A couple of months ago, the night Triple H came back from his quad injury…After Raw, they advertised a contest for a Triple H fan to meet Triple H, go on a date with him, and the fly to New York and escort him to Wrestle mania…I entered you in the contest…this could be a letter telling you that you won the contest with Triple H."  
  
**

**  
I said, "Are you insane? What…Oh my god…"   
  
**

**  
Micah said, "Well, open the damn envelope already."**

**  
  
I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out of it…I started reading it.**

**  
  
I jumped up and said, "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT…I WON!!!!!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Paul Levesque was sitting in his dressing room, when a Titan Towers assistant came in and handed him a manila envelope. Paul looked at it and he knew it was for the contest that Vince had set up with him and a couple of other wrestlers. Paul opened it and out slid a picture of the girl he was taking on a date...  
  
Paul picked it up an a brunette with tons of blonde highlights was smiling back at him, with what looked like big grey eyes. She had full red lips, and her smile was beautiful...  
  
Paul could've sat there all night staring at her picture. My god she was gorgeous.  
  
Paul saw she lived in Madison, New Hampshire...it was actually right up the road from his house in Nashua, New Hampshire...It would only take about 30 minutes to get there...he knew exactly where her house was.  
  
He had a few days before the whole date thing and flight to New York was supposed to happen...Paul could feel himself getting nervous...He didn't even know this lady and was already getting nervous.  
  
Paul decided he wanted to call her. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed her home number.  
  
I was sitting in bed working on my laptop on a paper...when my phone started ringing...I leaned over and said, "Hello?" An unrecognizable voice said, "Yes...Is D'Alessandra there?" I said, "This is her...May I ask whose calling?" The voice said, "Yea...This is Paul Levesque...You know Triple H." I figured it was Micah fuckin' with me.  
  
I smirked and said, "Really? Well how did you get this number considering it's unlisted?" The voice laughed a little and said, "It was given to me with your picture and address you know all the stuff required for the contest."   
  
I said, "Oh...Right...How could I forget considering I wasn't the one who entered the contest...Listen Micah if you keep fuckin' with me I'm gonna shave your head bald when you get home...and when you meet Paul...remind me to tell him he has a cute ass." And I hung up.  
  
I continued working on my laptop.  
  
Paul looked at his cell phone and busted up laughing. Paul looked at the ceiling and said, "Why are you punishing me...she's got a quick tongue...and a cute attitude...and bonus points...she thinks my ass is cute...Hell my ass is cute...I have GOT to call this girl back." Paul hit redial on his cell phone and waited to see what other cute and colorful things he could get this girl to say again...She already had his attention.  
  
The phone rang and I growled a little towards it...as I leaned over and snatched it off the receiver and said, "Hello?" The same voice came back and said, "Hi, I just talked to you a few minutes ago...you might remember me...This is Paul...." Be fore he had a chance to finish I said, "Levesque...yes I know Blah, Blah, Blah...So Are you hearing impaired or just stupid? Look Micah, stop messing with me...I swear to god, you're gonna be bald when you wake up tomorrow morning."  
  
The voice said, "Wait...Can you do me a favor?" I humored him and said, "Sure." The voice said, "Call 588-555-9914...it's the number for titan towers...when the 24 hours secretary pics up, tell her to transfer you to Paul's Lévesque's Phone. Nice talking with ya." Then all I heard was dial tone.  
  
All of a sudden Micah walked through the door and I looked at him and said, "SHIT!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I started dialing the number I typed on my lap top mumbling, "This is not happening to me....This is NOT happening to me."   
  
The phone on the other end rings and a female answers, "Titan Towers, how may I direct your call?" I said, "Yes...Can you please transfer me to Paul Levesque's cell phone." She says, "One moment please."   
  
I whimper, "Thanks."  
  
The phone does a redial and it rings and Paul said, "So...Ms. Cage...Are you always that pleasantly flippant with men who are going to take you on a date...or is this a special treatment from you to me?"  
  
I was totally speechless for the first time in my life...I thought I was close to fainting...I finally got my senses back and said, "Oh My God...Mr. Levesque...I'm terrible sorry...My room mate Micah has been messing with me for the last 2 weeks...and I'm really glad you let me know it was the real you and not him...other wise he was going to receive a dent in his forehead for no reason...I hope I didn't offend you."  
  
Paul laughed at the girl...she was well mannered and sounded sweet on the phone when she wasn't threatening to shave peoples head and give them dents in their foreheads for them."  
  
Paul said, "No...I don't get offended easily...and you can drop the Mister...Just call me Paul...this is supposed to be informal and fun." I said, "Yea, but you're calling me on the phone...I wasn't expecting it." He said, "I apologize...I didn't mean to disturb you at home...but I figured I should call so we could get acquainted a little, before me, a photographer and a Raw magazine interview come and invade your home."  
  
I said, "A photographer? I think I'm rethinking this whole date thing." I could hear Paul laugh on the other end. He had an extremely sexy laugh...and when he would laugh on camera I would totally melt into a puddle in my chair.  
  
Paul could sit and listen to this girl talk all night long...her voice was silky smooth and she had the cutest giggle he'd ever heard...Paul said, "So I was also wondering if you want to go comfortable, casual, or formal." Sandra said, "Well, I don't do formal very often and you wouldn't ever wanna see me in a pair of jeans because they are so holy, you'd think they'd been to church...and I can't imagine you wanting to dress to the nines the night before a PPV...so I'll go with casual...not too formal but yet...not scary lounge clothes."  
  
Paul couldn't help but laugh at her once again...His nervousness was slowly disappearing and taking its place was the feeling of wanting and then needing to meet this girl. He could only hope she was as much fun in person as she was over the phone.  
  
We talked on the phone for nearly 3 hours...I looked at my clock on the night stand and said, "Oh my God...is it really 2 am?" Paul chuckled and said, "I guess it depends on where you are right now." I said, "Where are you guys tonight?" Paul said, "Charlotte North Carolina."   
  
I said, "It must be wonderful to travel as much as you have and do...I would love to get out of Madison for the day...it makes me crazy living in such a small freakin' town...but at least they have one of the best medical colleges here...I wouldn't wanna leave the state for college...just the town for an hour."  
  
Paul said, "I like all the traveling...anyone else who has a regular job, would never be able to go to the countries and places we've been to...most are so beautiful and breath taking that you really couldn't take an picture to justify it...They are places you'd have to see personally." I said, "Yea no doubt. Well Mr. Levesque...I'm going to let you go, I've got work early in the morning...and Gladys will be on my ass as soon as I walk in. It was really nice talking with you."  
  
Paul said, "Would you mind if I called you again sometime...I mean I know the date is in 3 days...but I would really love to talk to you again before we go." I said, "That would be nice...I look forward to talking with you again." Paul said, "And I with you...Bye." I said, "Bye."  
  
We hung up and I ran around and bounced all over my bed squealing and screaming...trying to be as quiet as possible.  
  
Paul did call again...he called me every night the 3 nights before our date...and every night we stayed on an hour longer then the night before.  
  
I couldn't wait for the date.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**- -Night of the Date- -  
  
I took a shower and slid on a black sleeveless dress that came to a little below mid-thigh and pulled on my black 2½ inched heeled knee-high boots…I grabbed a red hooded sweater…I left my waist length brunette hair down straight…  
  
I was walking into my bedroom and had just put some perfume on as the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs as Micah let Paul, photographer and interview into the living room. I got down the stairs and peeked into the living room…  
  
Paul had on black dress slacks, black dress shoes and a nice black cotton polo shirt on with a zipped below the collar, and it was down and you could half his chest…his hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and his mustache and go-tee were trimmed nicely.  
  
I walked into the room with my sweater draped over my arm and smiled as soon as I locked eyes with Paul. Paul automatically just moved towards me as his arms swallowed me into a huge hug…Paul whispered in my ear, "He'll ask a few questions, take a few pictures…and then we can get out of here and not deal with them any more."  
  
I laughed a little as I really enjoyed being in his arms. They asked me a few questions that I answered fairly fast…and took a few photos of us…and then we walked out to a huge red hummer…and I nearly fell over…Paul walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and took my hand and helped me in.  
  
I watched as Paul closed the door and walked around to the other side of the hummer and watched as he slid in…oh yea…this hummer was definitely built for him. Paul said, "I've got a surprise for you…turn your back towards me." I smiled and said, "Okay." And then did as he asked me.  
  
A few minutes later, a black satin handkerchief went across my eyes and was tied…I said, "What's going on?" Paul took my hand in his and laced our fingers together and he said, "Don't worry…I'm not kidnapping you and taking you back to my hide out…not as though the though hadn't crossed my mind…but it's a surprise…and I going want you to see it."  
  
Paul heard her laugh and felt her tighten her small fingers around his big ones…he liked the sight of her small hand in his…Paul drove off…we talked a little as he drove…we took a few turns and what not and then was I would say out in the country, cause we drove down a long windy road for about 15 minutes…and we pulled up and I head him punch something out…probably a cell phone or security number pad something…I heard what sounded like a gate opening or a door…  
  
We drove up a hill a little ways…and then came to a stop…Paul turned the vehicle off and said, "Okay…were here." I said, "Can I look yet?" Paul said, "No ma'am…Gimmie your hand…and just trust me." I smiled and said, "You've already got one hand you need both of them." Paul said, "Yes I need both of them…I don't need you falling over and breaking your neck…Just what I need the papers to say tomorrow morning when I wake up…Wrestler Triple H Shoves Contest Winner down and Breaks her neck." I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Paul took my hands and slid me across the seat and helped me out of the drivers side door and closed the door and set the alarm…then led me across and up a couple of steps…I heard him unlock a door and he took my hand and I walked in and he closed the door and stood behind me and untied the blindfold.  
  
As the blind fold slid down, I opened my eyes and thought I was in the most beautiful place on earth. I said, "Oh my God…It's so beautiful…where are we?" Paul said, "Well…You're not in Madison anymore…You're in Nashua…You're in my home." I said, "My God…it's so beautiful."  
  
I turned to Paul and said, "Thank you so much…This is such a beautiful home." Paul smirked and said, "I've heard it called a lot of things before but beautiful was never one of the words used…but thank you…I appreciate it." I smiled and said, "You're welcome."  
  
We walk into the dinning room and it was decorated from top to bottom…it was gorgeous…Paul pulled my chair out and sat next to me…we talked while we ate dinner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
  
Later that night, Paul drove me back to my house and I grabbed my suitcase as Paul and I went to the airport and got on the WWE private jet…and flew to New York City…When we got to the hotel it was about 7 am…Paul checked us into our rooms…Our rooms were connected with a door.  
  
Paul had a wake up call for 3pm, to get us both up, showered and ready to go to WrestleMania…  
  
I got my wake-up call promptly at 3pm. I got up and heard someone knocking on the door that joined my room with Paul's...  
  
I looked down still in my sleep tank top and shorts and figured 'what the hell, I've never been a shy person.'...  
  
I swung the door open and was faced with the chest of Glenn Jacobs...the huge dude who was known as Kane. He was gigantic...standing at 6'10" and 300lbs...  
  
Through sleepy eyes, I looked up and said, "Something I can help you with sir?" Glenn chuckled and said, "Paul said you were cute, but I didn't realize you were this cute...Daphney, c'mon over here and meet this cute little thing." A female voice said, "Alright gimmie a minute."  
  
A tall slender red head walked around Glenn and said, "Oh my God...Paul she's adorable...Hi honey my name is Daphney Jacobs...I believe you know my brut of a husband with no manners I might add."   
  
Glenn grabbed his wife's waist and bit her on the neck and said, "I'll show ya manners woman..." As she smacked her on the ass. Daphney said, "Stop playing." As she elbowed him in the stomach, and stuck her hand out.  
  
I smiled and shook the beauties hand...and said, "D'Alessandra Cage....Nice to meet you." Glenn said, "Good lord that's a long name." I giggled as I pushed my hair out of my face and said, "Just call me Sandra..."   
  
I heard Paul's voice say, "God, you two will you leave the poor girl alone...she just woke up...quit buggin' her." A few minutes later, Paul walked around them with his hands shoved in his pockets as he shooed the happy fore playing couple away...  
  
Paul said, "You sleep ok?"   
  
I smiled and said, "Yea...better then I have in years...must be the whole different bed thing."   
  
Paul said, "Well...Get yourself a shower and dressed and were gonna stop and grab a bite then head to the arena..." I nodded and started to close the door when Paul said, "Oh wait time out...I've got something for you."   
  
Paul handed me a shirt...I unfolded it and held it up to myself and it was a black tank top that said, 'GAME OVER' in big white letters...I couldn't help but laugh. Paul said, "Sorry, but you're branded for the night." I said, "I think I can handle it...I'm gonna go get ready." Paul nodded and closed the door for me as I took off to shower.  
  
I showered and pulled on my jeans, black steel toed boots and then pulled on the black Game Over tank top. I dried my hair and straightened it...and grabbed my keycard and money stuffing it in my pockets and walked over and knocked on Paul's dressing room door. Paul opened the door and said, "Very nice." I smiled and said, "Thanks."   
  
Paul offered me his arm and I looped mine through his and we went down and there was a black stretch limo waiting for us...we got in and I said, "What the torture twins didn't wanna come with us?" Paul laughed at my pet name for Daphney and Glenn...and said, "No...They said they'd see you at the arena and talk to you more...so just tell them if you don't feel like talking for whatever reason..." I said, "No...They seem pretty down to earth, which is cool."  
  
We ate some dinner and then were off to the arena.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
  
When we got there...Paul took my hand and led me through the back hallways of the arena to his dressing room...We walked in and he said, "Go ahead and sit on the couch if you'd like...I need to run and g over my match with Chris and Steph...I'll be right back." I smiled and said, "Okay...I'll be here." Paul said, "If you wanna turn the monitor on and watch the guys practice you're more then welcome to it." I said, "Okay Thanks."  
  
I watched as Paul walked out and closed the door for privacy behind him...I walked over and turned the monitor on...and changed the channels on it...The monitor was hooked to every room that had a camera in it...It showed Stephanie McMahon's office...I looked...then I had to look again...Stephanie and Chris Irvine (Jericho) were having sex on her desk. My eyes nearly bugged out...apparently neither knew they were being filmed...  
  
I was about to turn the channel when someone knocked on the door...Chris fumbled with his wrestling pants and Stephanie tucked and stuffed every thing back into place...as Chris walked over and opened the door...Paul walked in and said, "Hey Chris...Princess." Stephanie whined out, "Why must you insist on calling me that?" Paul said, "Well...as long as we aren't together anymore...I have to find some way to annoy you now."  
  
They went over their script and match for the big PPV...and Steph said, "So who was that little ring rat hoochie I saw you walk in with?" Paul said, "See Steph that's why we broke up...you're mouth wrote checks your ass couldn't cash...She's the winner from the contest your pop set up." Steph said, "She's pretty." Paul said, "Fuck pretty she's gorgeous."   
  
Steph said, "I'd hardly go that far...She's no WWE Diva."  
  
Paul said, "Only because she'd blow them out of the water...Are you jealous a little?" Steph said, "Maybe...then again maybe not." Paul smirked and said, "Wanna drink her blood Vampira...or just turn her to stone Medusa?"   
  
Stephanie said, "Why do you always make me out to be the bad person?"   
  
Paul said, "You act like an angel around everyone, including your father...and then when you're away from them...you plot to get people fired, and what not...you play with peoples lives and that's not cool...This leave of absence your father is giving you tonight, to send you to therapy...pay attention and learn something...There was a time when we first broke up...if you would of gotten the help you was offered...I would have wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives...but not anymore...you changed...and it wasn't even part of the show...it was just you."  
  
With that said, Paul walked out.  
  
I smiled to myself as I turned the channel back to the guys practicing in the ring.  
  
Paul walked back to his dressing room...trying to calm down from what Stephanie had said...the hadn't been together since his injury, cause she was to superficial...Paul walked into his dressing room and saw Glenn and Daphney talking with Sandra. Paul watched as Daphney and Glenn had her laughing so hard...he could practically get intoxicated by her laughter.  
  
I saw Paul come in and I stood up and said, "Will you please excuse us for a minute?" Glenn nodded as I walked over and stood in front of Paul for a minute and said, "Can I talk to you in the other room please?" Paul nodded once and said, "Sure."   
  
Paul walked through a door and we were in a locker room/bathroom and I followed him as he closed the door behind us...Paul said, "What's up?" Paul watched as Sandra walked towards him and pulled him into a huge hug, like he had done her when they first meet at her house.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
  
Paul let his hands slide around her waist as his arms wrapped around her...  
  
Paul said, "What's this for?"   
  
Sandra said, "I forgot to thank you for last night...You got me out of Madison...and let me into your home...which is a place that is private and sacred to you...It was beautiful and romantic...and I couldn't have asked for anything more...I really appreciate every thing you've done for me...you totally went above and beyond of what you should have done with the whole date thing...and I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
Paul felt Sandra kiss his cheek lightly and just feeling her lips on his skin was enough to make him wanna throw her over his shoulder like some kind of caveman and kidnap her up into the mountains and make wild love to her until she couldn't stand anymore, marry her and have tons of babies with her.   
  
Paul was snapped back into reality and looked down at the 5'9" 125lbs brunette beauty...and suddenly couldn't help him self...He caressed Sandra's cheek and pulled her close to him and softly brushed his lips against hers. He felt her relax against his body and snuggle into his embrace...He ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth letting his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth...as he caressed her tongue with him.  
  
I totally melted in his arms when he kissed me...I thought I was gonna orgasm on the spot...We pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes breathlessly...I'm pretty sure my mouth opened and closed several hundred times, cause I was going to beg him to take me on the cold tile floor of the bathroom...but nothing came out...  
  
I FINALLY got my wits back and said, "Wow." A few, minutes later and Paul said, "Double wow." All I could think was one more wow and it would have been a triple whammy orgasm and all the man did was stick his tongue in my mouth. I had never in the history of dating been kissed the way Paul had kissed me...I heard the crazy love music playing in the back of my mind and all I could think was...if I never see this man again in my life...I will NEVER get married...Cause no one could possibly hold a candle to the way he just kissed me...EVER!   
  
We were brought out of our thoughts as someone knocked on the door and Paul said, "Come."   
  
And I nearly did.  
  
A stage hand walked in and said, "Hunter, your match is in 25 minutes." Paul said, "Thanks man." I said, "I'm gonna go and let you get ready." Paul said, "Thanks." I walked out and about 15 minutes later, Paul walked out in those ever so cute black leather wrestling undies...wrists, hands, and finders all taped up, knee pads, and wrestling boots...Hair soaked carrying his championship title belt. I was so needing a new pair of panties...obviously it would have to wait. I walked down to the back stage with Paul and said, "I've got one question for you."  
  
Paul was thinking, 'God let it be for me to fuck her brains out instead of wrestling tonight...cause I would.' "What's that?"  
  
I said, "How can you go wrestle in front of thousands of fans in your jockey shorts (Underwear)?" I could hear Daphney giggling behind me...and Glenn was turning red trying not to laugh...Paul laughed at me and said, "It's not that hard..." Paul leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's kind of like wrestling around in bed with a beautiful woman in my underwear..." He backed away and watched me blush...and laughed and said, "Except my opponent isn't a woman...well tonight it is...and the beautiful woman would be naked."   
  
I smacked his arm and said, "You said that on purpose." He said, "I was just answering a question you asked." I laughed and watched the monitor as his music rang out through the arena. I watched him demolish Stephanie and Chris in the ring and was jumping up and down bouncing around the back the whole time screaming and yelling...  
  
When the PPV was over we went back to the hotel and Paul got showered as I packed my stuff back up and he packed all his up...we talked and what not on the flight back to New Hampshire...Paul drove me home in his red hummer and carried my bag to the door...he said, "So I was wondering...Can I call you again? I really enjoyed the last 2 days with you...and if you're not dating anyone...I would like to take you out again." I said, "I'd like that." We hugged one more time.   
  
I started to walk in...When Paul said, "Sandra?" I turned to face him and said, "Yes?" Paul didn't say a word, he grabbed me and laid the most breath taking kiss on my lips...I kept thinking I'd definitely need oxygen and new panties in 3 minutes.  
  
Paul backed away and said, "I'll give you a call in a couple of days." I smiled softly and said, "Okay...Night." Paul said, "Night."   
  
I watched as Paul drove away...and went up stairs and climbed into bed...falling asleep with visions of Paul dancing in my head...like every other night...but this time...it was special. I couldn't wait to see what happened next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
  
- -9 Months Later- -  
  
I had graduated college Majoring in Emergency Room Trauma and Minoring in Massage Therapy.   
  
I'm on a plane right now headed for home.  
  
I was at a massage therapy convention that traveled all around the world...it was so fantastic...In the last 6 months, I'd traveled the world by my self...well Micah's girlfriend Nonie was with me.  
  
We'd had so much fun gallivanting around the world...we'd been gone for 6 months, before that Paul and I had done some serious dating...I never knew being in love felt this great.   
  
We'd had hours upon hours of cell phone conversations of nothing but getting to know each other...  
  
Before I left on the trip Paul had taken me over to meet his family...his family was super important to him. They supported him in his decision to become a professional wrestler.  
  
I hate planes.  
  
Nonie said, "So...Did you talk to Paul before you left?"  
  
I said, "Yea...I can't wait to see him...I missed him so much...It's the only thing that sucked about this whole trip was leaving him."  
  
Nonie laughed and said, "I know what you mean...I miss Micah something terrible...I wish I didn't but that's what happens when you fall in love."  
  
I said, "You know out of all my relationships...this is definitely the first time I fell totally helplessly in love with the man I was dating...I mean...I could feel something on that contest winner date...but nothing was as wonderful as the second, third or fourth dates we had before Paul made it official as me being his girlfriend."  
  
Nonie said, "I remember that...you came home from that fourth date in a daze...with a big cheesy smile on your face...All I did was mentions Paul's name and you started rattling off every thing he'd said to you. You said you were head over heels in love with the man...and that if you never dated another living soul again in your life...it would be because you was married to Paul and he was your soul mate."  
  
I said, "Yea...me the one who doesn't believe in there being the one special person out there for someone."  
  
Nonie said, "What about now...Do you believe now?"  
  
I said, "How the hell could I not? I mean I found my perfect some body...he's my best friend, boyfriend, lover...he's every thing I could ever want or need in a man...and he's mine all mine...Not to mention the fact that I'm so in love with him...and he is just as in love with me."  
  
Nonie said, "Lord...you make me sick." We looked at each other and started laughing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I drove Nonie and myself back to the house when our plane landed it was 4...It took my 14 minutes to get home...I pulled in the drive way and as Nonie got out, I stared at the house...and all I could think was...I NEED to see Paul.

Nonie said, "I don't know why you're torturing yourself like this...just go see the man...you have a key to his house...you know the gate and alarm codes...Go see the love of your life...and then give me all the details in the morning...if I even see you for a week."

I looked at Nonie and we laughed and I said, "I'm going...I have to...I need to."

Nonie said, "SHIT! ...Go on girl."

Staring out the windshield thinking back to the night Paul and I shared together before I left...He made slow passionate love to me...and I couldn't get enough of him kissing and touching me...Holding onto his body being wrapped in his arms for hours. IT was the first time we made love...while we were laying in each others arms; Paul told me he loved me...

I was so in love with him at that moment...I knew my life was never going to be the same.

And remembering the conversation I had with him last night, telling him I'd be home around 3 am...but that I'd come take him out to breakfast since I knew he'd be home for a week...

I pulled up to the front gate, punched the code in, and jumped out of my RAV4 and took off to the front door, pulling the house keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and disabled the alarm then closed and locked the door turning the alarm back on...I looked over and saw one of his long sleeved dress shirts laying over the arm rest of the chair...I walked over and picked it up...

Yea it really smelled like him...Ohhhh thank God I was finally back.

I smiled mischievously and started pulling my clothes off, boots, socks, jeans, shirt, bra and panties all landed in a nice pile on the floor by the front door as I slipped Paul's dress shirt on buttoned it up and rolled the sleeves a little...I padded up stairs in my bare feet, letting my hair down and giggling inwardly...this was going to be a great sneak attack.

I pushed the huge French doors open to Paul's room and slowly and carefully crawled onto his bed as I made my way up to the pillows where Paul's eyes were closed sleeping calmly.

I leaned over and kissed Paul's lips softly...his beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open and I said, "Hey sleepy head...I missed you so much." Paul's hands started at my thighs and worked their way up and under the shirt until he realized it was his shirt, I was wearing totally naked underneath.

Paul smirked and said, "I missed you...don't ever think about leaving again...cause now I'm going to make you marry me tomorrow morning...that is...if I let you out of this bed any time before supper."

I smiled and said, "I think I can handle that." Paul pulled my body closer as he covered us both up and he said, "I love you." I smiled and said, "I love you too." I knew my life would never be the same. I looked over at the clock and it said '4:30'...

So that's the perfect time to fall completely in love...At least it was for me...

What's your time?

The End.


End file.
